gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
Comic Series
The Gears of War comic series consists of a 24 issue publication from Wildstorm and DC Comics with collaboration from Epic Games as well as two series made and published by IDW Publishing in collaboration with The Coalition. The aim of the comics is to fill in the gaps between the games and the books and to expand the universe of Gears of War. Gears of War: Hollow This story arc details Delta-Ones mission to the city of Montevado as they investigate the seismic activities that have been happening there. The story arc introduces several new characters into the gears universe such as Jace Stratton, a young gear just out of basic training. This story arc is set between Gears of War: Aspho Fields and Gears of War: Barren. Gears of War: Barren This story arc details Delta-One as they investigate a signal from the city of Jilane. With the help of Alex Brand a native of Jilane they attempt to find any survivors from the Locust massacre. This story arc is set between Gears of War: Hollow and Gears of War 2. Gears of War: Dirty Little Secrets This story arc details the lives of Delta-One and the rest of the COG as they try to rebuild humanity after the sinking of Jacinto. This story arc is set between Gears of War 2 and Gears of War 3 and interweaves with Jacinto's Remnant, Anvil Gate, Coalition's End and The Slab. Gears of War: The Rise of RAAM The most iconic villain of the Gears of War universe takes the spotlight! Years before he became the bane of humanity on Emergence Day, RAAM rose through the ranks to take leadership of the Locust Horde armies thanks to his intelligence, strength, and ruthlessness. Now, witness that swift and brutal ascent in... The Rise of RAAM! Gears of War: Hivebusters Hivebusters introduces a fearless new squad, racing headlong into a conflict like none you’ve ever seen! After successfully busting a Swarm hive on the remote island of Pahanu, this suicide squad will face their most dangerous mission yet — going after the Swarm that decimated the home settlement of one of their own! Stand-Alone Issues Between story arcs there are stand alone-issues which are related to certain characters or events. Some issues focus on the lives of secondary characters such as Tai Kaliso, Jonathan Harper and Jace Stratton while others explore significant events of the Pendulum Wars. Graphic Novels Gears of War: Book One was released in October 2009 containing issues #1-6, the Hollow story arc. It also contains the short story from the Gears of War: Sourcebook, One Day. Gears of War: Book Two was released in February 2011 and contains issues #7-13, comprising The Quickening, Harper's Story and the Barren story arc. Gears of War: Book Three was released in January 2013 and contains issues #14-24, comprising Midnight, They Also Serve, Unseen, Unsaid, Promise Me, and the Dirty Little Secrets story arc. The Gears of War: Sourcebook was released in June 2009 and holds a collection of images from artists from the comic book industry and a story from Joshua Ortega on the inner struggle of Dominic Santiago. Gears of War: The Rise of RAAM was released in June, 2018. It deals with the origins of General RAAM. Category:Comic